fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 11: Andrea's Collection Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shown in Andrea's room.) Andrea: Look at my collection, everyone~! (Andrea's collection consists of kitschy, campy, and/or antique things, such as a cottage-shaped tea pot with a matching milk jug, a retro dog and cat pendant, a vintage pastel baby head planter, a red American schoolhouse pin, several matryoshka dolls, two Fabergé eggs, etc.) Fumiya (smiling with interest): Wow, pretty~ Hayate: That's an interesting collection you have, Andrea-chan. Alfonso: Those are strange things. Taylor: How did you get all of those, Andrea? Martha: I am intrigued by your collection. How did you manage to get those things? Andrea (grinning): Well, I got some of them from my parents as gifts while others are ones that I bought or found. Fumiya: Wow, awesome! Andrea: I'm glad you like it, Fumiya. Alfonso (walks up to the collection and reaching for it): Can I touch the collection? Andrea (darkly glares): NO, YOU CANNOT. (The others were startled by Andrea's sudden change.) Hayate and Fumiya (shaking): Andrea is being scary... Alfonso: Oh! Lo siento, Andrea. Andrea (sighs): Sorry about that, guys. Martha: It's quite alright, Andrea. Andrea: I get...protective when it comes to my collection. Taylor: I can tell! Andrea: Just admire it, okay? (Andrea continues to show off her collection to her friends. She is later shown getting a text message about making a music video and appearing on the cover and have an article in Teen Star magazine.) Andrea: Wow, that's so cool! I'll take that offer! (While Andrea leaves, Kokona and Junko pushed the halfway closed door and walked into Andrea's room. They notice the collection.) Junko: Wow~! Look, Koko-chan! Andrea-chan has a collection. (Walks up to the collection) It's so pretty~ Kokona: Hmm. How kitschy. With very few exceptions, this is just tawdries. Junko: It's not kitschy, Koko-chan! It's pretty. Look. (Holds cottage-shaped tea pot and cottage-shaped milk jug) They're shaped like cottages. Quaint, aren't they? Kokona: I guess so. You can keep them. Junko: And look at this pendant with the dog and cat on it! It's so retro cute! Kokona: Hmph. Too cutesy even for me. All yours, Ju-tan. Junko: And this baby head planter, that red pin, those little Russian dolls, and those pretty, jeweled eggs... Kokona: Too cutesy, too...tawdry, and...wait. Those are matryoshka dolls and Fabergé eggs, right? Junko: Hmm, I think they are. Kokona: Yes! I have lots of those dolls and eggs at my home! Junko: Those Fabergé eggs are pretty expensive, aren't they? Kokona: Definitely. My family is rich, so they can afford tons of those. Junko: But...Andrea-chan's family is not rich. How can they afford those? I'm sure her parents bought both of them. She couldn't have bought them herself. Kokona: Money to spare. Well, let's take them. Junko (wide-eyed): All of them? Kokona: All of them. Junko: But--! Kokona: Just take them, Ju-tan! Don't argue with me. (Junko sighs and the both of them carefully wrap the things they want to put into bags.) (Meanwhile, Andrea arrives to the back area of the filming location and texts Hayate and the others about what she is doing and where she is. All of them reply with texts saying good luck to her. Andrea smiles and puts her cellphone away, going to the front area of the filming location. A woman in her early 30s wearing a red shirt with white polka dots and a pair of jeans was waiting for her.) Woman: Hello there, Andrea Adamsen-san! Are you here for the music video? Andrea: Yes, I'm ready. Woman: Alright then, let's get started with the planning of the music video. (Andrea and the woman go into another room to plan out the music video.) Woman: Alright, the brand you will be modeling in the music video is Oceanic Angely which has an ocean and angel theme with heavenly motifs and outer space motifs. What song are you going to sing? Andrea: I'll sing Heavenly Star. Woman: Oh, that's a perfect song for the music video! And what about the setting and choreography? Andrea: The setting could change with the song lyrics. Woman: That's interesting. Now, the choreography? Andrea: How about a slow, flowing choreography? Woman: Good, good. Now, let's get started. (The recording of the music video begins. The settings change from a white sky with blue vibrating lines, to a sunset and a blue ocean, to a blue sky with white fluffy clouds, to a blue sky with white fluffy clouds and a gold path spiraling upwards, to a sunny day with a cloudless blue sky at the beach and Andrea dancing on the ground, to a starry night sky, and to Andrea slowly and gracefully dancing on the sand as she sings then she "flies" to a sunset sky transitioning into a starry night sky with bright white angel wings.) Andrea: I hear you whispering surrounded in silence Blue vibration I hear the waves singing in the distance Pure isolation I smile into the distance faraway from you We're in resolution I'm Dreaming, touching, breathing side by side, yeah Dive into the sky Let's get away, fly away　 I found the path to paradise Shining spiral of gold Take my hand, find our way out Heavenly stars above Just believe what's in your heart No border between us I can always feel you inside Where ever we are (When the recording ends, the woman and the rest of the staff applaud.) Woman: Well done, Adamsen-san! Well done! Andrea: Thank you very much! (Later, Andrea is shown taking pictures for Teen Star magazine wearing outfits from Oceanic Angely.) (Then Andrea comes back to her room to relax when she saw Kokona and Junko leaving her room with bags of stuff and her room door being all the way open. Andrea is shocked by this.) Andrea: Why were you two in my room? And what are in those bags? Kokona: Well, uh, you see, um... (Turns to Junko) Let's get out of here with the collection! Junko: Uh, o-o-o-okay! Andrea (glaring): Hold. It. (Kokona and Junko gasped in shock.) Andrea: Were you two...stealing my stuff?! (Kokona was stammering and stumbling over her words, leaving Junko to speak.) Junko (teary-eyed): Y-y-y-yes, Andrea-chan. I-it was Koko-chan's idea. I-I-I-I did not w-want to d-do it, b-but she told me to! (bursts into tears) Kokona (irritated): What?! I--Ju-tan! Why couldn't just stay quiet? Now look at what you've just done! Andrea: No. Look at what you've done and what you've made Junko-chan do! (darkly glares with fire in her eyes) THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! (Junko fearfully gives her bag to Andrea who slowly takes it. Then Junko runs away in tears.) Andrea: Now, yours. Kokona: What? Give my bag to you? Never! Andrea: NOBODY EVER TOUCHES MY COLLECTION WITHOUT PERMISSION, LET ALONE TAKE STUFF FROM IT! (Andrea slowly approaches a now scared Kokona who screams. Then Kokona is getting thrashed by Andrea off-screen and the scene switches to Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Taylor, and Martha walking up to Andrea.) Hayate: How did everything go? Taylor: Was it all good? Alfonso: Tell us. Andrea: It was great! I finished my music video and I'm on the cover of Teen Star magazine! I even had an article about me in there, too! Martha: How delightful, Andrea. Fumiya: Yeah, but, look. (Points to Kokona lying on the ground with messed up hair and swirly eyes.) Hayate: That's Kokona?! What's she doing on the ground? And...what did she do? Alfonso: She must have done something stupid to get herself thrashed like that. Fumiya: She deserved it! Taylor: You have those bags? What are in those? Andrea: My stuff from my collection which Kokona tried to steal and she even got Junko-chan to steal, too! Martha: Oh, my! Junko-chan seems like a nice girl, but she is too easily influenced. Hayate: Yeah, it seems like this is the case. I'm really worried about Junko-chan hanging around Kokona. Kokona might get Junko-chan in really big trouble one day. Andrea: Anyway, Kokona got a good thrashing from me. I bet she'll never steal from me ever again! (Kokona let out a moan in pain and slowly got up. Then she slowly walks to her room she shares with Junko. Hayate and the others left, leaving Andrea alone.) (Andrea finds a crying Junko and comforts her.) Junko: Why did you come to me even after I stole from you? Andrea: You only did it when Kokona told you to, right? Junko: Yes. Andrea: Junko-chan, you can't let Kokona or other people easily talk you into things like that. Okay? Junko: I know, but... (Then Junko explains the promise she made to Kokona.) Andrea (gasps in shock): Junko-chan! Have you realized what you have just done?! Junko (nodding): Yes, I did. Andrea: You're going to get into serious trouble one day! Junko: I have to keep my promise, though. Andrea: A true friend wouldn't force you to do stuff that you don't feel comfortable doing. *leaves* Junko (out loud to herself): Koko-chan would get me in trouble one day? True friend? I wonder if Andrea-chan is right? (The ending starts and, in the end, a poster of a seiyuu event appears while the instrumental of Taiyō no Namida plays in the background.) Spirited 6: Everyone, the seiyuu event will be on November 8th! Please look forward it! (Then the music changes to the instrumental of Heavenly Star.) Andrea: Also, my music video is now available for everyone to see! I hope you enjoy it~! Spirited 6: And one more thing, Spirited 6 OVA 1: This is Halloween will be coming very soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder